Heart of the Crazy Fangirl
by Flying Snowball Of Death
Summary: After my OC finds herself thrown into the alternate reality of Yu-Gi-Oh she begins to question why. Is it the work of a darker force? And, is she going to find a way to stop the force within taking control of her life, or will she loose control?
1. Chapter 1 Ow, my head

**Heart of the Crazy Fangirl.**

**By TeamDeanWinchester4Ever.**

Rating: T+ possibly M in later chapters.

Summery: After my OC's head gets owned by a net ball she finds herself thrown into the alternate reality of Yu-Gi-Oh. Is this a fangasm come true or is it the work of a darker force? And, is she going to find a way to stop the force within taking control of her life, or is she going to loose control of it before it is too late?

**Chapter 1- Ow, my head.**

**AN:** Okay, this is the result of one to many Yu-Gi-Oh episodes before bedtime and a lack of sleep. But that isn't the weird part, I was actually motivated to write it. Bizarre, I know. **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just my OC and this messed up idea!

Oh, sorry if you don't like swearing, but Scarlet does have concussion!

All things truly wicked start from an innocence.

ERNEST HEMINGWAY, _A Moveable Feast._

Complete fucking darkness.

It was all I could see, but I did suspect my eyes to be closed, or at least blocked by an object, so I couldn't expect anything else really…

Epic concussion based fail.

All of a sudden there was a familiar rush of panicked voices hurrying over to see if I was okay. I didn't know any of the voices and they certainly didn't seem like the dull, monotonous voices of the P.E department in my school or the high pitched squeaks of the pathetic teenage girls at school either, I mean, some of the voices were guys. I go to an all girl school. Well, some of them are guyish( which is now a word, deal with it bitches), but they are definitely girls.

I think.

Well, I recognised one… I think. Wow. Concussion really doesn't help me think, and I'm the Joey Wheeler of the group, i.e. I never think, well, I rush into my decisions. Which, according to my teachers and my parents, these are one in the same. But, I did recognise this one voice, well I should really it was the voice of the main character from my childhood anime. It still didn't make any sense as to why I could hear his voice but I was just going to put it down the aching throb in my cranium.

At least, I hope it is down to the aching throb in my cranium, because otherwise I am a hell of a load crazier then I had previously thought, and I already thought I should be in a mental institute. No one else did, or at least they thought it was best not to take me away.

"Scarlet?" The voice asked, "Scarlet? Can you hear me?" He shook my shoulders in order to try and get me to respond.

I allowed my eyes to form a tight slit as the daylight blinded me and I stared at the figure above my head. There was absolutely no logic whatsoever I mean come on(!) I have Yugi Moto hovering over me checking me with vivid scrutiny to make sure I was okay.

Well, it makes as much sense as my Physics schoolwork so I was going to except this just like I had excepted Parsecs or whatever it was my science teacher talked about.

What? I don't think I claimed to be intelligent never had done, never will. I just am too god-damn stubborn to let everyone else in on the secret. Leave me alone, I have a possible concussion and a previously fictional character hovering over me (which, by the way, was still the best part of my day) with a clearly panicked stricken face as he checked me for injuries with his purple, wide, innocent eyes.

Okay, think this through, what should I check for? Oh, yeah, does he have his millennium puzzle? As I looked over his body (no, not in that way, but do take that fangirls back in the real-not-so-awesome-world) and I saw his millennium puzzle which was even more immense in sore headed person. It was connected to his neck via string not a chain. Which did look rather flimsy now that I think about it, no wonder people kept trying to take it, it basically invited to be taken for goodness sakes!

Okay, so the facts are as stands; I am in an alternate reality, most likely the Yu-Gi-Oh one before the Pegasus arc, and Yugi has the millennium puzzle which means … which means… something… oh yeah! It means that he has the spirit of the Pharaoh… of Yami Yugi… of Pharaoh Atem inside him.

Wow, that was a fan moment if ever I had sprouted one from my bizarre mind, and I had remembered Kaiba's and Motuba's stepfather's name. I mean that is completely and utterly the most random information that anyone's brain can remember, but, somehow, mine does.

Alas, it doesn't remember any useful, school related information (yes, I can use an oxymoran whilst I have concussion, just because I am that immense). Damn that Geek Gene to a geek's hell of facts opposed to fiction.

"Scarlet?" Yugi shook my shoulders again panic rising in his voice.

"What?" I asked, slightly annoyed by the pounding feeling inside my head. It felt as though my brain was rattling around in my head. Ugh, not cool dudes, not cool at all.

"Are you okay?" He nervously asked, okay, fact three was that this was defiantly Yugi and not the Pharaoh, after all, the Pharaoh never did anything nervously. Ever. It was impossible for him to be nervous. Seriously, even when he has no idea what is going on he is as cool as an ice cube.

"Yeah, other than the dent in my head, I think I'm fine." I reassured him, attempting to sit up, only to feel someone holding me down.

"Nice try, Scarlet, but you aren't getting up that easily." A new voice spoke to me then, the Pharaoh's voice, only it was still Yugi that I could see so it must be… oh perfect… I'm now hearing fictional characters as well as seeing them.

"Scarlet?" It was now Joey's voice, "You okay?" He asked, "Er, sorry about getting the back of your head with the football."

"Yeah, I'm fine, can I get up now?" I asked, specifically to the Pharaoh.

"Yes, I suppose you can." The Pharaoh responded at the same time as Yugi's "Of course you can, Scar." As he helped me up.

As I got up I felt the sudden rush of blood to my head and resisted the urge to fall over and faint. As I got to my feet I felt myself swaying slightly as I struggled to regain control of my limbs, especially my legs. Yes, my legs were the most important. I felt the side of my body hit another body and a shot of embarrassment through my brains.

"Careful." Yugi chuckled lightly and nervously.

"Yeah," I agreed, slowly pulling myself up to an attempt at my full height.

"God, you are weak." A cruel, vindictive sounding voice laughed at my pain. I had never heard that voice before, either in Yu-Gi-Oh or in my world. It kind of sounded like Yami Bakura, only female. Well, it defiantly wasn't Bakura because he is, and I quote my friend, 'all cute and fluffy like'. No, my friends aren't normal, but they really couldn't be, I mean they are my friends. That rubbish about if you have a group of four friends and they appear to be normal then it's you that's the mental is, well, rubbish. We freaks congregate together and swam at anime conventions. Don't deny it, you know it's true!

I walked away from Yugi's grip as I tried to follow the logic of my brain so I could try and figure out who that voice belonged to as I felt darkness once again descend around my eyes.

Just bloody brilliant.

**AN:** Well, what do you all think? Well, REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2 Knowing nothing

**Chapter 2- Knowing nothing.**

**AN: **New chapter! I would like to thank the amazing XxWatashiNoKoixX for reviewing, alerting and favoriting. Go check out her fics, they are simply am-az-ing! **Disclaimer: **I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And when you look long into an abyss, the abyss also looks into you.

FRIEDRICH NIETZSCHE, _Beyond Good and Evil_

I work up to the sound of a beeping machine and the smell of sterile stuff.

Okay, so I am in a hospital. Why? Oh, it could have something to do with my head getting owned by the football. Yeah, it was most likely that.

Okay, so I still have the world record of concussion based fails. Someone call 'Guinness Book of World Records' or something.

So, I have figured out why I'm in a hospital but not why I am in the Yu-Gi-Oh realm. Right, retrace my steps, before I woke up to Yugi Moto hovering over me I was at my crappy, non- Domino High School, school playing the cursed net ball.

Shut-up, I have every reason to hate net ball, the ball has hit my nose and tried to kill me on many occasions.

No, I do not exaggerate, I'm as serious as I can be. Which, yes I must admit for me, isn't as serious as news reporters but it is still pretty god-damned serious. Kinda.

For some reason everything before that was a blur. Fan-bloody-un-tastic, I was unaware of the figure in the room until he spoke, and all I wanted to do was wait and just relax until I remember something, anything. Now, remember now, okay not then how about now! Damn, no luck.

"Miss Fjura, how are you?" The doctor asked, he was young-ish and actually kind of cute. Wow, I really am I terrible flirt, even with a pounding feeling in my head I could look at someone cute and notice it.

I'm immense.

Remember NOW!

Damn it.

Now, how was I? Confused, yes, worried, definitely, upset, maybe not that much, really confused, oh yeah, but I had been in hospital enough times to realise that he meant a physical 'how are you?' not an emotional 'how are you?'. Now, just avoid a sarcastic remark and I will be on a roll.

"Fine, thank you, doctor." I responded. Nice one, me, now don't say anything else that is unnecessary.

"How is your head?" He asked.

"A bit sore." I said, don't respond with a sarcastic comment. Don't be sarcastic, just think the rudeness in your head. Even though it was an exceptionally dumb comment you don't respond with a 'you idiot' or an 'and the idiot reward goes to you Mister Doctor man sir!'.

Getting better, now, remember.

Please brain, remember for me.

Well, fine, I hate you too!

Yes, I am fighting with my brain, but it started it. I swear!

Well, at least I'm not in the hall of doom doing a doom filled exam. Oh shit! My GCSE's I'm going to miss them!

Wait, why is that a bad thing?

Oh yeah, it isn't! Wooh! No GCSE's! Smiley face!

Yes, GCSE's suck that badly. As does the revision, and the constant nagging from teachers and parents and little brothers who are two years younger than you. How does the last one work?

I'll tell you, it doesn't.

The doctor smiled then and left, probably to get some paperwork for me to fill in or something, I don't know. I don't care. I'm on a roll of stupidity, I think I'm beating Joey and Tristain together! Go me!

I was too busy absorbing in my epicness that I didn't notice Yugi walking in, taking the doctor's place in the room. He remained as still and quiet as a statue for a moment until I noticed him there and I, quiet naturally, jumped out of my skin.

"Oh dear Jesus Yugi! Don't do that, you scared me!" I commented, when I looked up and noticed him there. Yes, I'm very Catholic, but you would be too if you had grown up in a very Maltese household. Seriously, I swear I'm like the antichrist in church or something, I laughed at the Priest when he staked it once! But you would too, it was priceless. New church outfit £50, Priest falling over and being unable to get up, priceless.

Wow, I am going to hell!

"Sorry Scarlet, if that is who you are." He said, I noticed that his voice was too deep. Then I realised that it was the Pharaoh.

"What do you mean, Yug?" That's right I'm fantastic at playing dumb," Of course it's me, are you sure you didn't hit your head or something?" I joked, please just don't respond I can't lie for that long.

Well, if you ask my friends I can't lie at all, but still.

"I know you aren't Scarlet." He said, staring me right in the eyes the awesome way only he can. I'm such a fangirl.

"Course I am Yug, who else would I be?" I asked, now seriously worried, did this have something to do with the evil voice that I heard before I passed out, or, if you want to be technical, fainted.

Which is a seriously pathetic, dainty word. Yes, I have grudges against words, put me in therapy or something.

"I don't know," he admitted, "But you aren't Scarlet." He seemed certain of this fact. Agreed, he was right but it was still creepy. He knows nothing of himself but he seems to think he knows everything about me.

"Do you know everything about yourself now, little child?" The voice returned then and it terrifies me that something, no, someone, has a connection to my mind that seems to allow them to… mock me.

I wonder if it's a two way system, "Who are you?" I questioned in my thoughts, allowing myself to seem stronger than I really am.

"I'm known by many names, but the one you pathetic mortals call me is Akuji." She responded.

I had heard that name before, I just didn't know where. And, that seemed like the more critical part of this situation.

Okay, I know that it means 'dead and awake' but that was it. It sounded ancient and powerful.

"Oh, I'm very powerful, and that scared them…" She responded to my thoughts and then disappeared into the corners of my mind, or something.

My pondering was cut short by a flash of bright, yellow light and I knew that I would now see Yugi not Yami. Yes! No more insane questioning from a Pharaoh that was supposed to be dead! Score! Well, not really but it did remove a very large nonsense whilst I tried to remember how I got here.

"Come on, Scar, you need to get up and ready! I'm teaching you how to duel today!" He chirped.

Crap, I had forgotten about that. Okay, fine, I didn't know about that, but leave me alone, I had been here for a couple of hours and in that time all that had happen was that my head got owned by a football! Oh well, it seems like fun, so I'll give it a shot. After all, he is the soon-to-be King of the Games!

So, I signed the stack of paper work and we headed over to Yugi's Grandpa's store.

And the torture began.

**AN:** Well, review! Spoilers if you ask very nicely with sugar on top!


End file.
